


Garde du corps

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [29]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Barry et Bruce se retrouvent lors d'une réunion des anciens du lycée de Central City.





	Garde du corps

Garde du corps

  
''Bruce, tu es sûr que tu veux m'accompagner, enfin, je veux dire, tu vas t'ennuyer...''

''Central City est bien moins ennuyant que Gotham.''

  
Barry était gêné, d'une d'aller à la réunion des anciens de son lycée avec Bruce, de deux, Iris allait y être. C'était sa meilleure amie et il avait toujours cru qu'ils finiraient en couple, mais il était maintenant en couple avec le milliardaire-PDG-play-boy, justicier de Gotham et co-fondateur de la Justice League, Bruce Wayne.

  
Une fois arrivés, c'était sûr que tout le monde allait lui demander pourquoi lui, petit scientifique de la police, était accompagné d'un milliardaire deux fois plus âgé, et sa réponse était simplement ''on est ami''.

  
Barry repensa à ses années de lycée, il n'avait pas que des bons souvenirs mais c'était relativement des années tranquilles. Il tourna la tête vers Bruce, quand il reçu un coup sur l'épaule.

  
''Alors Allen, toujours aussi faible à ce que je vois !''

''Salut, Tom. Content de te revoir.'' Il déglutit en essayant de partir

''Oh là, pas si vite ! Toi et moi on a des choses à se dire.''

''Ah, quoi comme choses ?''

''Le fait que tu travailles à la police seulement pour te protéger des coups des autres peut-être.''

''J'aime mon métier !''

''Ouais c'est ça, Iris aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle sait se défendre.''

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?''

''Parlons, ça fait quoi, dix ans maintenant que ta mère est morte ?''

''Onze ans...''

''Ton père l'a tué, je me demande si tu caches pas ton jeu et qu'en fait tu fais comme lui.''

''Mon père ne l'a pas tué ! Je ne suis pas un tueur et lui non plus !''

  
Barry sentit les larmes monter vers ses yeux, mais il ne les laissa pas couler pour autant. Il vit Bruce serrer son poing fermement, le visage toujours impossible. Il ne devait pas combattre aujourd'hui...

  
''Alors Allen, on a perdu sa langue ?''

''...''

''Réponds moi quand je te parle !''

  
Il sentit un poing s'abattre sur sa joue, qui commençait à lui piquer. Il atterrit violemment contre des casiers, avant de finir au sol. Il releva les yeux vers Tom, qui avait un sourire perfide en regardant Bruce.

  
''Alors Allen, besoin d'un garde du corps pour te défendre ? Il bouge pas beaucoup celui-là ! Si je le frappe, il réagit ?''

  
La brute envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son compagnon, mais celui-ci esquiva et envoya un coup de poing de vengeance dans son abdomen, l'envoyant dans des casiers. Bruce secoua son poing, avant de se diriger vers Barry et de le remettre sur ses pieds.

  
''Waouh... Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.''

''Il t'a frappé, et insulté.''

''Bah... Merci, Bruce.''

''Toute ton enfance était comme ça ?''

''Des brutes me frappant ? Souvent.''

''Barry !!!''

  
Ils se tournèrent vers le cri et virent Iris West courirent vers eux. Une fois qu'elle fut devant eux, elle prit Barry dans ses bras.

  
''Iris ! Ça fait longtemps !''

''Parce que tu as décidé de partir je ne sais où avec tes nouveaux amis !''

''Oui, c'est compliqué...''

''Oh, et vous êtes...?''

''Bruce Wayne, vous êtes la journaliste Iris West si j'ai bien compris.''

''C'est ça. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une des plus hautes figures de Gotham vienne à Central City pour Barry Allen ?''

''Le besoin de changer d'air j'imagine.''

''Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous et Barry vous êtes rencontrés ?''

''Eh bien... En fait Iris, il me cherchait, pour que je puisse l'aider dans quelques affaires de Gotham.''

''Oh, tout ça m'a l'air très intéressant, tu me raconteras une prochaine fois.''

  
_________

  
-Plus tard dans la journée-

  
''Donc je te cherchais pour une affaire de Gotham ?''

''J'ai improvisé ! Et puis tu me cherchais pour sauver le monde !''

''C'est pas totalement faux, effectivement...''

  
Avant qu'aucun des deux ne rajoutent quelque chose, Barry embrassa les lèvres roses pâles de Bruce, en posant sa main sur ses muscles bâtis des nuits de combat contre le crime. Ils n'avaient peut-être plus de famille, mais ils étaient heureux ensemble.

  
Fin


End file.
